Improved
by Robin Hunt
Summary: It was Lily's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only the first day of school, the new DADA professor, who just so happens to be Teddy Lupin mysteriously disappears. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore suggested recalling the Order. But how? Full summary inside! Also posted in Wattpad as fiftyshadcsofmusic.
1. Description

It was Lily's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only the first day of school, the new DADA professor, who just so happens to be Teddy Lupin mysteriously disappears. The new headmistress was McGonagall, and luckily, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore's still in there. He suggests recalling the Order, but how, when 40% of the Order is dead, and the rest are too old? Could the Potters and Weasleys join in, just to save their not-by-blood brother Teddy?


	2. Documentaries

**Harry and Ginny Potter**

James Sirius Potter

Age: 14

House: Gryffindor

Albus Severus Potter

Age: 13

House: Slytherin

Lily Luna Potter

Age: 11

House: Gryffindor

 **Ron and Hermione Weasley**

Rosette Kathleen Weasley

Age: 13

House: Gryffindor

Hugo Arthur Weasley

Age: 11

House: Hufflepuff

Bill and Fleur Weasley

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

Age: 19

House: Slytherin

Dominique Fleur Weasley

Age: 15

House: Hufflepuff

Louis William Weasley

Age: 14

House: Gryffindor

 **Percy and Audrey Weasley**

Molly Aryanna Weasley II

Age: 15

House: Ravenclaw

Luciana Alfanda Weasley

Age: 12

House: Hufflepuff

 **George and Angelina Weasley**

Frederick Lee Weasley

Age: 14

House: Gryffindor

Roxanne Lidia Weasley

Age: 14

House: Gryffindor

 **Draco and Astoria Malfoy**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Age: 13

House: Gryffindor

 **Luna and Rolf Scamander**

Lorcan Rudolfius Scamander

Age: 11

House: Hufflepuff

Lysander Xenophilius Scamander

Age: 11

House: Ravenclaw

 **Neville and Hannah Longbottom**

Alicia Helen Longbottom

Age: 14

House: Hufflepuff

Frankie Nathan Longbottom

Age: 11

House: Gryffindor

 **Remus and Nymphadora Lupin**

Teddy Remus Lupin

Age: 19

House: Hufflepuff


	3. Part One: Departure

"What if you get sorted into Slytherin?" James asked me annoyingly. When will he stop being annoying?

"Al is in Slytherin," I said matter of factly. "And to be frank, he's better than you."

"That hurts, oh dear sister," James said dramatically as he placed his hand over his chest. Dork.

"Lils, are you ready?" my father Harry said downstairs. "Come on, Lily! We'll be late!"

"Coming!"

I kicked James out of my room, with force, and then change from my pajamas to my cloak. I went down and saw that Mum, Dad, James and Al are all ready. James is grinning like crazy. "Oh dear, little Lily is growing up!"

When Mum saw the death glare coming from my eyes, she smacked James across the head and smiled. "Come on Lily dear!"

I brought my luggage and my owl Hedwig II. Dad named it, and Mum named James' owl Pigwidgeon II. Al's got a ferret called Moody. For some reason.

We floo-d to King's Cross, safely. I've travelled with floo powder a few times before. The first one succeeded. Dad told us the first time he travelled, in uncle Ron's house, he ended up in Knockturn Alley, finding uncle Draco, who was once 'evil', in Dad's perspective and finding out he and his horrible father selling something to Borkins&Burghs. Dad saved Mum in that very same year, I think that's sweet.

We travelled through platform nine and three quarters and Mum shed a tear. "Seems like it's just yesterday we travelled to Hogwarts, Harry."

Dad nodded sadly and he travelled with Al, while James went alone, telling Mum and Dad to not worry because he'll be with Fred and uncle George. I travelled with Mum and arrived safely. Again.

"Hi Lily!" Hugo, one of my cousins greeted me joyfully. "To be honest, Lils, I really want to get sorted into Hufflepuff. Gryffindor's fine, though. Not Slytherin." He gave a shudder to that and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Hugh?" I huffed. "Al's in Slytherin. Vic's in Slytherin."

"Well, yeah," Hugo whispered. "But Dad'll bloody kill me, Lils."

"Oh don't worry about your Dad, Hugo," I smiled reassuringly. "Scorp got sorted into Gryffindor, broke the family line. Uncle Draco's fine with that."

"Well, yeah, but-" Hugo was lost for words, and I cocked my eyebrows. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess every house is fine."

"That's the spirit, Hugo!"

"Alright, kids, it's 11!" Dad called loudly enough. All my cousins' head snapped at his direction and they said goodbye. Mum and Dad said my goodbyes and before I knew it, I was inside the train.

"Let's find a compartment, Lily!" Hugo took my hand. "We can sit in one compartment with Rose, Al and Scorpius, or James, Roxy, Fred and Louis."

"What about Molly, Lucy and Dom?" I suggested. "Or Alice, Frank and the twins?"

"Nah."

"Alright then," I backed out. "I'm going with the Marauders II."

"Where is Lily Luna Potter and what have you done to her?" Hugo asked jokingly.

"Oh come on, Hugh," I begged. "Please? Besides, you know if we are in one compartment with Rose, Al and Scorp, we'll be bombarded by subjects and stuff."

"Alright."

Hugo and I went to find a compartment that contains the Marauders II. Mum and Dad told me all about The Marauders. Sirius Black and James Potter I, the best of friends, and Remus Lupin, Teddy's Dad, being the smart one, and filthy little Pettigrew. That inspired James, the Weasley twins and Lou.

"Hey brother!" I said cheerfully to James. He looked shocked.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Lils?"

"Decided to ride in one compartment with the Marauders II," I said normally. James, Fred, Roxy and Lou gave Hugo weird looks, and he shrugged.

Without me knowing, we had arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid led us to the castle, and there sat a fair lot of students in each table. McGonagall, the new headmistress began calling names.


	4. Part Two: The Sorting

Surprisingly, McGonagall shut her opened mouth. Uncle Neville gave us a wave and went up. Woah. I saw to my left that Frank has gone crimson.

"When I call your names, please sit in the stool and the sorting hat will sort you," he explained as he opened the scroll. "Abrams, Vincent."

Vincent Abrams was shaking, I can tell as he sat at the chair. The sorting hat took a while until it sorted Vincent to Ravenclaw.

I waited until a familiar name. "Finnigan, Jhon," Uncle Neville called. His eyes lit up. "Jhon! Your father's Seamus Finnigan, I suppose? He was a good friend o' Dean and mine back in the good ol' days." Jhon smiled politely at uncle Neville until the hat sorted him into Slytherin. Uncle Neville and Professor McGonagall and Hagrid looked confused, but Jhon happily went over the Slytherin table.

"Oh, um, Frankie," uncle Neville smirked at Frank. His chubby cheeks went red, again as he sat. Dad told me Frank was the compelete replica of uncle Neville when it was his first year at Hogwarts.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Uncle Neville gave a high five to Frank, which he gladly took. The table erupted because so far, Frank was the first Gryffindor.

Before I knew it, uncle Neville called up my name. The halls erupted, probably because I'm 'Harry Potter's first daughter' but I ignored it. I confidently went up.

Lily, Lily, Lily.

Yeeees?

I've been waiting for you.

How in Merlin's pants do you know me?

James and Al.

Oh.

Your personality crosses out Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Yeah.

Slytherin or Gryffindor?

Your choice really.

It was not long until the hat yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!" and I became the second Gryffindor.

James, Albus, Hagrid and uncle Neville congratulated me the hardest. The Marauders II cheered while Albus smiled, Hagrid and uncle Neville gave a thumbs up. I feel proud.

It was not long until the twins got sorted. Lorcan went to Hufflepuff while Lysander to Ravenclaw. Guess I won't be spending much time with them.

Hugo was called, and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was heartbroken really, because my best friend went to a different house, but seeing how happy Hugo was about that, I kept my mouth shut, because unlike James, I actually have manners.

McGonagall started the feast and we ate. The food was good, I think I can live for another 6 years here.

McGonagall then dismissed us, and Jack Thomas, the prefect led us to our dorms. I should find a new friend, or I'll look like a bloody loner.

Jack showed us the way to the boys and girls' dorm to the first years, and he explained how things worked here, but I already know. He then told us our things are already in our dorms. I found out that I'll be rooming with:

• Cosette Petite

• Tara Johnson

• Alexandra Ogden

And

• Annie Ashworth

They sound like nice people. I think I remember bits of Cosette's face, because she's french, I guess, but I had no idea who Tara, Alexandra and Annie were.

Jack dismissed us to our dorms and I unpacked my bag. Being the extrovert I was, I decided to start a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Lily," I said out loud. Hoping anyone would answer me. They just stared at me until a girl with blonde hair and green eyes answered.

"I'm Annie."

Then, Cosette told us her name. Eh, I know her anyway. Tara and Alexandra seemed shy. Well, not Alexandra.

"The name's Alexandra," she introduced dramtically. Is she James? She's tanned, though. "But please, call me Alex."

"Um h-hey, I'm Tara," the shy girl said, she had brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm a m-m-muggleborn."

"My grandma's a muggleborn," I said brightly, hopefully that would cheer her up. "You know, Lily Potter neé Evans!"

"My granny knows her!" Blurted Tara surprisingly. "Said Lily was a good girl until she disappeared one day. Gran's a muggle. No idea about the wizarding world." Tara went scarlet when she realized how much she said. "S-sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about?" Alex asked, Tara smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I'm going to bed. Talk to you all later morning, yeah? G'night."

We all decided to sleep and said our goodnights. I slept and play scenes of what the next day would look like, and if Alex, Tara, Cosette and Annie is gonna be my friend or not. Without knowng, I was fast asleep.


	5. Part Three: Lessons

"Wake up, Lily!"

I expected Mum to be hovering over me, but I forgot I was at Hogwarts. I bubbled with excitement for the first day and I was wide awake.

"Oh hello, Lily," Alex greeted sarcastically. "Nice of you to join us in."

I grinned playfully at Alex and the other girls, changed to my robes and took my books and shoved them onto my bag. I am so prepared for Hogwarts!

I went down to the Great Hall with the other girls chattering among themselves, with me as well, of course. We're already friends, that's like, awesome!

The Great Hall was packed with people from each houses. The first thing that catches my eyes was Scorpius and Rose talking. Aw, they're so cute. Ship.

"Oh hey there, Lils," Rose greeted. "Sit with us?"

"I'm sitting with them," I motioned to Alex, Tara, Cosette and Annie, they all smiled to the older ones.

"That's alright," Scorp shrugged, I can see that both Alex and Annie are melting. Oh well, same ol' Scorpius, making girls fawn over him. "They can sit with us as well, what do you say, ladies?"

As I guessed, Alex and Annie nodded eagerly while Tara nodded shyly. Cosette, in the other hand though, gave a normal nod. A lot of stunning guys up in French, eh Cos?

"Brilliant, come on!" Exclaimed Scorpius excitedly. "Al's here, by the way. AL! ALBUS!"

"Don't call me Albus," my older brother growled. Haha. Funny. "What do you want from me, Scorp?"

"Well, Al, here is Lily, your sister," Scorpius joked, and Alex and Annie laughed even though it's not funny at all. "And these are her friends..."

"Hi, I'm Alex," she introduced herself. "And this is my friend Annie, Cosette and Tara."

Al seemed cool with them, and we headed to the Gryffindor Table. Who would've thought the heir of Harry Potter would be in Slytherin and the heir of Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor? No one. Well, at least not me.

"So, how's Hogwarts so far?" James asked dumbly. Oh yeah. He's also here.

"James, we've been here awake for only 4 or less hours," I told him. Sometimes, I wonder why he is Al and my sibling.

"James you bloody idiot!" Fred smacked him in the head. What's up with people smacking James in the head? "Oi, Rox, what do you say we go over to Sam?"

Rox nodded and Fred and her said goodbye to our table, joining Samuel Jordan, or for short, Sam. He is the quidditch commentator, like his father Lee Jordan.

Speaking about quidditch... James' team captain, and I want to try out. Well, hopefully I can try out. Dad tried out in his first year, worked for him.

"Say, James," I said breaking the silence. "When's the quidditch try outs?"

"Aren't you too young, Lily Flower?" James tried annoying me by using that nickname again.

"Dad played in his first year," I shrugged. "Worked for him, didn't it?"

"Well, it's Dad, plus, he's a boy, Lils," James argued, getting into the protective older brother mode again. "You're a girl, what if you get hurt? Mum and Dad would blame me, I would never forgive myself!"

"James, I know you love me," I said confidently. "But you don't have to worry about me, we play quidditch all the time, see?"

"Yeah but Lily," whined James. "When we play in the burrow, or at home, we're playing against our own family. This is real life, Lily. They will hurt you, any chance they could."

"But I want to try out!" I pouted. James just couldn't say no! Playing quidditch is what I want. Me.

"Perhaps next year, Lils," James winked kindly. "When Al, or someone else is the team captain."

"Fine," I pouted longer. Or harder, or whatever you muggles call it, I really don't give a damn.

Once we finished, McGonagall dismissed us and Professor Longbottom (yes, I decided to call uncle Neville Professor Longbottom for respect) gave us our schedule.

The four of us proceeded to Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lupin. By Professor Lupin I don't mean the Remus Lupin, I mean Teddy. Yes, Teddy's our new DADA professor.

Once we entered, 90% of the population was shocked by Teddy's blue hair and all, but he's a metamorphmagus, like Tonks.

"Hey everyone, my name is Professor Lupin," there were mutters around, probably because of the name Lupin, they were reminded by the werewolf professor that once taught their parents. "And no, unlike my Dad, I am not a werewolf. The reason my hair is blue is because I am a metamorphmagus, like my Mum."

"What's a metamorphmagus, Professor Lupin?" A Slytherin, by the name of Democritus Aclmandës asked.

"Metamorphmagus is the ability to transfer yourself to anyone you want," said Teddy proudly. "And, our hair colour changes depending on our mood, my hair's blue because I'm feeling normal."

"Will you teach us more on metamorphmaguses, Professor Lupin?" Another Slytherin, Veronica Zabini, I think, asked hopefully. "Please tell us yes."

"Sadly, no," there were groans and mutters in the class. Teddy shut all of us up. "Alright, it's time to get to the lesson."

"Lils, tell me what a 'curse of the bogies' is?" Teddy smiled at me hopefully. I have to get this right, for Teddy's sake.

"Oh, it is a curse that give people a strong cold," I said proudly. Teddy's eyes lit up.

"Amazing!" Teddy clapped. "10 points to Gryffindor!"

"Uh, Ms Zabini, what are the effects of the curse?"

"A person could possibly collapse if not treated well?" Veronica said in doubt.

"Correct!" Teddy smiled. "10 points to Slytherin! Today, we're learning about the dangerousness of the curse, to not use it in duels and stuff, it is a dangerous curse, but there are a lot more dangerous curses than this."

The rest of the lesson, surprisingly, wasn't as boring as James told me it was. It was actually pretty fun! We learned a lot about the curse of the bogies.

Next is Herbology, with Professor Longbottom! Yay! Today started out great, I knew all the professors personally!

Frank was the first one there, talking with his Dad. I gave Professor Longbottom a wave and sat next to Annie.

"All you Gryffindors know me, of course," Professor Longbottom said with obviousness. "A lot of you, like Lils, and you, Frank, knows me personally!"

Frank and I both nodded and Professor Longbottom smiled. "Alright then! Anyone can tell me what a Shrivelfig is?"

We had class with the Slytherin (again) and Zabini raised her hand. "Yes, Ms Zabini?"

"A Shrivelfig is used for an ingredient in certain potions, it's really hard to find, you can find best ones in Abyssinia."

"Excellent, 10 points to Slytherin!" Prof Longbottom said and proceeded to the next topic, Zabini smiled proudly.

Professor Longbottom dismissed us, and History of Magic was next in the afternoon.

"Well it went not bad," Alex shrugged. "I mean, both Professor Lupin and Professor Longbottom are cool enough, and you know them both personally, Lily!"

"Yeah, I figured that Teddy would be a professor ever since he got an 'O' at everything except for History of Magic," I recalled that moment. "I was 7, inspired by Teddy to study."

"I heard my name," Teddy said from nowhere, both Tara and Cosette jumped. "Hey Lils!"

"Hi Teddy!" I hugged him, which he gladly returned back. "Damn you for not talking to me at Defence Against the Dark Arts"

Teddy chuckled at that. "Aw, sorry Lils, I have to act like a professor, more like Dad, you know..."

Teddy's voice strolled off at the mention of his dad. Him and I and most of my cousins were curious about Remus. Dad told us a lot about him and Sirius.

"Anyways," Teddy said. "I'm getting a werewolf tattoo over my heart, Lils. I want to make Dad know how much I love him and wished I could see him."

"Yeah," I pursed my lips. "Alright Teddy, gotta go, goodluck with the tattoo, yeah?"

"Bye Lils," he pecked me on the cheek as he went somewhere else. Alex and Cosette were staring at me.

"Woah," said Alex. "Hey, you can pursuade him to give us 100!"

"Nah," I smirked as we went to the Great Hall. My eyes drifted off, finding James or Al or anyone.

"HEY LILY!" James shouted over the hall. "Over here!"

That caught a lot of people's attention and so I quickly went there. I stepped James' foot once we're there.

"Ow!" He yelled, clutching his foot. "What was that for?"

"For attracting a lot of attention."

The morning was over fast, and History of Magic was next. Ugh. We took our books and listened to Professor Binns talk. By the time we finished, I had no idea what he had talked about.

Finally, lest lesson. Transfiguration. Professor Gunners, a muggleborn taught us Transfiguration. Honestly, it's not the most fun class, but it's better than History of Magic.

The day ended and we decided to go to bed. "Password?"

"Rocky Road," Tara said clearly and the Fat Lady let us in. We climbed through the potrait hole and went to our dorms.

It was not long after I found myself sleeping peacefully. Again, waiting for the next day to happen.


	6. Part Four: Teddy

On the morning, we received our letters. Hedwig II brought me a stack of letters, she sat beside me and I stroked her.

I looked across me and saw that James got a stack of letter from Pigwidgeon II as well. On the Slytherin table, the family owl, Pigwig gave Al his letters.

I look through them one by one and saw that I got one from Dad, one from Mum, one from uncle Ron, one from aunt Hermione, and one from my godmother Luna. All of the letters were just good luck at Hogwarts and some kind like that. Nothing new, really.

"Lily flower," James suddenly said, shocking me. "Professor McGonagall would like to have a word with you, Albus, our cousins and I."

"Why?" I said getting nervous. What the hell did I do wrong and why does McGonagall want to see me? I have no idea.

"No clue," Al said appearing behind James. He seemed as nervous as we are. James, Al and I set off to McGonagall's office.

"Enter!" She said once we were in the gargoyle. "Now, Potters, Weasleys, you must be wondering why I sent you here?" all of us gave a nod. "Well, I think you all personally know Professor Lupin, or shall I say Teddy."

"Yes, Minnie," James said the loudest and McGonagall glared at him. James, Albus, the Weasleys and I were the only one McGonagall let to call her Minnie. "What's wrong with him?"

"Now, you guys wait here, let me contact Andromeda first!" McGonagall said strictly.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Minnie!" Complained James as McGonagall left. She ignored him, though. "Oh."

"Hello, James," a potrait suddenly said. We all jumped in shocked, except for, well- James. "Hello everyone else! My name is-"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Hugo said proudly. "Mum, Dad and uncle Harry's told us all about you!"

"Why yes, boy," Dumbledore smiled sweetly. "And this is, Severus Snape."

"Severus?" whispered Albus. "Severus Snape, you say, Professor?"

"Why?" the Snape potrait suddenly said. His cold black eyes drifted harshly through everyone else, but his eyes soften when he saw me. "What's your name, young lady?"

"M-me?" I stuttered, Snape nodded kindly. I could see Dumbledore eyeing Snape, Dumbledore must have a clue about this. "Lily, sir. Lily Luna Potter." With that, Snape shedded a tear. I think.

"I'm James, James Sirius!" yelled James.

"We know who you are, James," Snape said coldly, again. "You've been here more than Fred and George Weasley."

"Fred Weasley," Fred said in his deep, british accent. "George Weasley and Angelina Weasley are my parents."

"You were named after Fred, huh?" Dumbledore chuckled. "James Potter and Fred Weasley, living up to their names."

"James Potter and Sirius Black, pranksters of 1970s, and Fred Weasley and George Weasley, pranksters of 1980s. Now James Potter and Fred Weasley, pranksters of 2010s Make sense."

"And what's your name?" Snape asked Al. "Harry Potter Junior? Harry Potter II?"

"It's Al, sir, Al Potter," Al nodded, hoping neither Dumbledore nor Snape asked for his full name.

"Your full name, Al," James teased.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"Harry named his son after me?" Dumbledore said brightly, I could see a twinkle in his eyes.

"Potter named his son after me?" Snape said in disbelief. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin, sir."

"A Potter in Slytherin," Dumbledore said lightly. "Funny."

"And a Malfoy in Gryffindor," Rose said, reminding us about Scorpius. Aw. They're so in love!

"Malfoy's son's in Gryffindor?" Snape asked, obviously astounded.

"Yes, sir." Rose said politely.

"Are you all joking?"

Before any of us could answer him, McGonagall entered. "Nice of you to have a conversation with Albus and Severus."

"What is it, Minnie?" Al asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Teddy's missing."

Confused cries from the other people erupted. Snape scowled at them while Dumbledore said nothing.

"Calm down, please everyone," McGonagall said through the voices. "Do any of you know where Teddy is at his last moment?"

I thought hard, he told me something, didn't he? Something about werewolves... Oh! The tattoo in Hogsmeade!

"A tattoo parlor."

"Excuse me, Miss Potter?"

"A tattoo parlor," I said louder. "When I was about to go to the Great Hall, Teddy told me he's gonna get a werewolf tattoo, you know, to dedicate Remus."

"The tattoo parlor in Hogsmeade?" McGonagall scrunched her eyebrows. "It's a newly open parlor, right? What's the name again?"

"Tatoez," Fred informed. "It's whereabout Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

"I wish Albus is still alive," McGonagall said through ragged breath. Dumbledore seemed to hear this, though.

"I have an idea," Albus spoke, McGonagall's head snapped to his, forgetting he was there. "I recall Order of The Phoenix."

"Order of The Phoenix?" Fred and Roxy asked in the same time. "What is Order of The Phoenix."

"You've got a lot to learn, kids," Dumbledore said in an untroubled sort of way.


	7. Part Five: Going Back Home

"Recall Order of The Phoenix?" Snape said, offended.

"Yes, Severus," McGonagall smiled. "I think that's a great idea, Albus! Well done!"

"Thank you, Minerva."

"But 40% of The Order is dead," Snape resented. "Albus, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Mad-eye... Myself."

"We can join in," suggested Rose. McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore looked at her as though she just murdered someone.

"Join in?"

"Yes," James agreed.

"No way in hell," McGonagall swore. "You guys are kids, joining Order of The Phoenix would increase your death percentage by 90%."

"You," James directed to McGonagall. "Sound like a Ravenclaw. Besides, we want to do this. We love Teddy, he's like a brother to us."

"Very true," agreed Al. Huh. That's new. "Teddy is a brother to us, he really is, losing him would be hell for us. We'll do anything to keep him safe and uninjured, like he would do for us."

"Does this mean that Voldemort is back?" Rose asked, worried. "I thought uncle Harry destroyed him, all his horcruxes, and the wand."

"He did," McGonagall nodded. "And it is not Voldemort. Could be other villains, but not Voldemort."

"The Wizarding World is in danger, then," Fred indicated.

"Probably," McGonagall assumed. "Does this mean we have to end school."

"But this is our first day in our first year!" I complained. It's seriously unfair, alright? "We... Can't just cancel school, Minnie!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Lily?"

"Ask Professor Longbottom to... cover up for us!" I blurted out the answer. Damn. I did not think of anything I just said. Why did I say that? Why did I say that?

"Yes, we can actually do that," McGonagall said thoughtfully. "Well done, Lily!"

"Now, professor," Rose raised her hand. "Could we bring some people...? Just some... the trustworthy ones, of course, the one we know, like... Scorp!"

"And the Scamander twins!" Fred and Rox said in unison. Again.

"If you must," McGonagall said. "Just them, alright? And we have to ask permission from Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Mr and Mrs Scamander."

"If we go, uncle Draco and aunt Astoria would agree."

"Funny," Snape said seriously. "Malfoy and Potter never did get along... especially with Granger... Now you're all friends... How times have changed."

"And aunt Luna won't mind," James said, ignoring Snape, probably excited for this new adventure thing. Just calm your balls, James, Mum and Dad could've not let us.

"Calm your balls, James, Mum and Dad could've not let us," Al said. Wicked! I was just thinking 'bout that. I wonder if the reason why Fred and Rox said things in unison always is because they just happen to experience things like that. Hm. The joy of having a twin brother/sister.

"Kids, I have ordered Hagrid to send you home immediately," McGonagall said in hurry. "Also, I've sent a patronus to the Malfoys and Scamanders. Please pack your bags as fast as you could, you would waste time!"

With that, the 11 of us rushed out off the room, Al running to the Slytherin common room, and most to the Gryffindor common room, with Hugo to the Hufflepuff common room alone.

We sneaked into the common room, and to our rooms, and I made sure to be quiet as a mouse. No. Not a mouse, if I be a mouse, I'll be like stupid Pettigrew. Anyway, I stayed quiet and packed my things. I can't believe we're going back home! It was only our first day! Thank God aunt Hermione is my aunt!

"Lily?" I heard Tara. Damn it! "Lily, where are you going? Where is everybody going?"

"Not now, Tara, please," I prayed so that she would leave me alone. "Look, I've got business to do, alright? I'll be back..."

"When?"

"Bye Tara!" Without a word, I ran off the door and the common room, leaving Tara alone. I feel bad, but if I don't, I'll be stuck with her and I'll be late.

"Ready, Lils?" they all said once I've arrived, turns out I'm the last one to. Oops. I can see that Scorpius and the Scamander twins were joining this grand adventure. Did Dad approve? Hopefully so. He'll do anything for his godson, he said once.

"Hey there, Lily!" Hagrid greeted cheerfuly."How's Hogwarts so far?"

"I've only been here for one day, Hagi," I called Hagrid with a childhood nickname I got for him. When I was young, I couldn't pronounce 'r', and the 'd' doesn't sound clear, so it sounds kind of like Ha-gi, and that name stuck with me.

"All set there, everyone?" Hagrid asked the rest of us. "Alright then, journey home from the Hogwarts Express begins!"


End file.
